Starving Faithful
by Zmej Gorynych
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the Inquisitor from Dragon Age: Inquisition. But what about her sassy sidekick, Dorian? Dorian has a long story to tell of his time with the Inquisitor and the people who changed his life forever. Welcome to the mind of Dorian Pavus, mage of the Tevinter Imperium. Think you can handle him? Dorian x Cullen
1. A Grand Entrance

**Hi guys,  
Welcome to my Dragon Age: Inquisition fanfiction! I've based it on the actual game with the major events that unfold. I've taken the liberty of adding more Cullen in, of course ;)  
It's based after Corypheus first attacks their stronghold and they're moving to find Skyhold (The video shows which part I mean). In the game, I always had the mages as allies, but for this I thought it would be fun to have Dorian as the only mage to begin with!  
This is going to be a Dorian story with some Cullen romance! Those two would be cute together. Bioware was apparently going to make Cullen bisexual but didn't which was a shame. Well, in my version he is!  
Read on, and I hope you enjoy!**

I shivered as the icy wind threw its arms around me and held on tightly. The snow seemed endless and only the small campfire in the middle of dozens of people seemed to offer any cheer. Wails of sorrow drifted around me as I tried to curl more tightly into my coat. Typically, I enjoyed making a quip here and there and seeing people laugh at my odd sense of humour, but I understood that now wasn't the time.

The medical doctor had refused my help, citing that mages caused more problems than they solved. I guess that was fair, considering their safe haven had just been destroyed by my people to my dismay. I had arrived just in time to warn them, but not enough to save them all. People were mourning the loss of their loved ones that we'd had to leave behind or those with injuries who were growing worse with the chill around us.

"Dorian," a man with blond hair called my name and I gave him my attention. His hair had soft curls in it, like the waves of the ocean, and fell neatly in the style of a soldier. The scar above his lip told me he'd had an interesting life, but nothing more. It was his stance that alerted me to what he was - a way of standing that was taught to only one type of human. Templar.

Narrowing my eyes, I straightened my back and gave him a firm look, wanting him to know that I would not be pushed around. "Yes, Commander?" I had noticed from afar that he was in command of the men and women here. He had been close to the Herald of Andraste when I had first caught a glance of him, but with everything moving so quickly I didn't have a moment to observe anything.

With a pained look, he glanced up and down my body. "You're able-bodied. Go and help the sick."

"I tried," I pointed out. "They didn't want me."

The Commander gave an appraising look to the medic who glanced over at our conversation. It was almost as if he were proud that the medic had done that. "Regardless, we need every hand we can get. Help me move this man."

Motioning to a man who was holding onto his ribs and could barely move, the Commander reached down to loop his arms under the stranger's chest while I grabbed the legs. Now, I'm not one to lack grace, and if you ever ask me about this moment I will make sure to discuss my dignity in great detail. But... the struggle was insane. I don't know how the Commander did it. He looked gaunt and sick for some reason but barely broke a sweat. I, on the other hand, might have perspired just a little bit.

We got the man onto the stretcher gently, and the man complained softly of his injuries. I could tell he wanted to be seen to, but he didn't want to take resources from the others who were currently being looked after. It was gallant, but not necessary.

"Let me take a look," the Commander spoke before I could even get a word out to help him. He knelt beside the man, getting the knees of his pants dirty. I'd met quite a few commanders before (most of them mages), and not one of them would have gotten their clothes dirty. Once they'd risen to that position, such things were beneath them.

I wasn't prepared to kneel in the mud either, but this moment wasn't about my clothes even though every moment should be.

The man looked at the other closely before asking for a bandage from a medic. It was given and he tightly bound his ribs. "They seem to only be fractured. You will be alright soon, but don't do anything crazy in the meantime."

"Where is the Herald of Andraste, Commander Cullen?" The man whimpered. "She needs to be alive."

The Commander, whom I now knew was named Cullen, looked worried for a moment before his expression smoothed out and he forced a smile. "She will be alright. Andraste is guiding her path and whatever happens will be right."

I tried not to roll my eyes at that. I don't believe Andraste had much to do with what happened. I remember what I had seen, running for my life as I tried to reach the Herald and warn her about what was coming.

The army of mages that crawled down the sides of the hills like ants to honey was formidable, and the man leading it... Corypheus. He was not fully a man, not fully any other creature I had come across in my life. I was beyond scared - I had been paralysed with fear. Then I had begun to run.

I had no idea where I was running to, but when my brain finally caught up with the rest of my body, I realised where I needed to be.

Cries came from around us and I stood up quickly. The Commander did as well, putting a hand on his sword. Oh, the jokes I could have made if the time was right. Unfortunately, it was not. But the time was a good one.

The Herald was back!

We could see her, forcing her way through the snow. She looked like she was about to collapse and my heart went out to her. The elf was the first to her side. I'm sure he had been the first to see her with his keen senses.

"Solas," Cullen murmured, watching the event unfold.

Fantastic, now I had another name to add to my list. It would be such fun to pretend I already knew all their names.

Before I could ask for more intel about everyone, Cullen was off, jumping over the snow to get to the fallen woman. It seemed like most men threw themselves at this woman and I felt a tiny bit of jealousy stirring. Then I shook that off. I didn't want a sparkly green hand, and I definitely did not want to face down Corypheus. That woman had a lot on her plate and I was not about to grab a fork and dig in with her!


	2. Desperately Seeking Skyhold

Okay, so apparently I am grabbing a fork and digging in with her.

It took her a little while to get back on her feet, but when she did I was approached about staying on and helping out. I could see the disagreement on everyone else's faces, and normally that would make me leave, but I didn't have anywhere else to go. When I agreed, Solas narrowed his beady little eyes at me more than the others. I muttered that he was an egg and I think I saw the Herald's lips twitch in amusement. Finally, someone who could appreciate good humour!

And she was beautiful to behold. She was a Dalish elf, with ears that twitched under the cold snow falling on them. They were partially hidden by her long black hair that matched her ebony skin. She looked so effortlessly graceful, despite her severe injuries after the fall. She had fought a dragon and lived to tell the tale. I had told her she would need to fashion a crown from dragon horns then, but she didn't seem to be too into the idea. I'd work on that with her until she concedes.

Now, we were on the move. We had no idea where we were going, but only that we needed to get away from Corypheus and his minions. His minions being, unfortunately, my own people. Regret tasted like a bitter grape on my tongue, exploding and drying my mouth out until I felt like I couldn't even speak about it. So that's what I did.

I silently marched alongside the others, ignoring their glares and quips in my direction. They didn't sting - it was something I was used to regardless of who I was around. I had absolutely nothing to say to them. After saving their lives, the only thing they could do was insult me for being me? Talk about gratitude!

"Hey," a gruff voice sounded behind me. "You the mage?"

I turned to look at who at spoken, "Ye- whoa."

That was definitely not a man. He was a Qunari. He was so tall I had to crane my neck up to see his face which was missing an eye. And he had a mustache. It wasn't as glorious as mine, but it was a fair effort. That tiny squiggle over his lip compared to the size of him came across as ironic rather than stylish.

"I get that a lot," he stretched his lips into what I decided must have been an attempt at a smile. I got the feeling he didn't do that a lot.

"Sorry," I held out my hand. "Dorian Pavus, mage of the Tevinter Imperium."

"That's quite the title." He took my hand roughly and awkwardly shook it. I'm guessing he wasn't used to that either. "The Iron Bull."

" _The_ Iron Bull?" I chuckled softly, letting go of his hand. "The article definitely makes you sound important."

The Iron Bull shrugged. "People often forget it when they say my name, so I want to make sure they remember."

I glanced behind him and saw a trail of a few people. One looked up at me, shaking his sandy locks from his eyes and gave me a sheepish grin. "Bull likes to feel superior to others."

"I do not!"

"I'm Krem," the man continued as if Bull had never said anything. "We're his little gang of miscreants. Nice to meet you."

I nodded at them quietly, giving them what I hoped was a friendly smile. The Bull slapped me on the back, eliciting a gasp from me. "We saw you walking here alone and getting strange looks so we thought, why not get those looks together? They're a rag tag bunch of people, and now you can hang around with us."

"I think I'm getting strange looks because they've never seen someone as awe-inspiring as me." I joked, flashing them a smile to let them know I wasn't truly being arrogant. The Iron Bull let out a booming laugh that made me flinch. I wasn't expecting such a noise in the midst of so much misery and quiet. A few looked over again, disgust written on their face. I guessed that Bull wasn't exactly the most popular around here either.

"So, what's with..." I trailed off and motioned to the annoyed masses around us.

The Qunari shrugged his broad, grey shoulders. "They just haven't been around people who are different before."

Krem caught up with up, his breathing shallow from the sudden speed. "They really don't. But I think they just need to get used to us. Maybe then the stereotypes will disappear."

"I bet I have the best stereotypes of all," I preened.

"Sure, if killer mage is a fantastic stereotype."

I sighed. "I try to save everyone and I get slapped with 'killer mage'. At least be unique! Original! Find something that would really make my hair curl after hearing it."

Krem looked at me, disbelieving. He had a nice face - youthful and undamaged. So unlike Bull's who was riddled with scars and old injuries. I wonder if Bull protected Krem more than he should on a battlefield. Maybe, just maybe, there was more to the relationship than met the eye. After inspecting the two of them together for a moment, I ruled that out. Bull acted more like a father to Krem, proud of every step the other man took. I swear, he nearly patted Krem's back every time he stepped over so much as a twig.

"How long do you think we'll be walking before we get anywhere?" Krem asked suddenly. He shielded his eyes to look at where they were headed. While snow might appear to block the sun, the white sheet was reflective and painful on the eyes.

Bull narrowed his eye to look into the distance ahead of us. "I doubt that long. Solas and the Herald seems to know where we're going."

I craned my neck to see what he could. All I could see was a seething mass of people. I couldn't make out who was who. I wondered if Bull could see more than he let on with that obvious eye patch. Maybe he put it on to make people believe he had a limitation? Either way, he could see much further than I could.

"Bull!" A blonde woman with darting eyes reached us suddenly; I hadn't even heard her approach. "They've found something."

Another woman was trying to catch up with her. She was holding some papers and everyone seemed to want to ask her questions and for favours.

"Josephine," the blonde woman snapped. "Hurry up!"

Josephine scowled at the back of her head before politely finishing her conversation. I didn't know who I liked more, the sassy blonde or the graceful tutor. She joined us and gave me a tentative smile. "Hello, I'm Josephine Montilyet. You must be Dorian Pavus." She reached out and shook my hand, her grip tight and confident.

Both women seemed to have accents, but Josephine's was stronger. I could tell she was from Antiva, and most likely an educated sector judging by how she curled her words. The only people who ever seemed to come from Antiva were the rich or assassins. Was there an in between? Most likely, but I liked my stereotypes as much as they did.

"I'm Leliana," the blonde woman hastily added and I recognised an Orlesian accent, but it wasn't strong. She didn't hold out her hand. Instead, she simply tucked them under her arms and gave me a small frown. I felt like she was inspecting me for some sort of mistake on my face. I was ready to assure her that there wasn't when a cry rose up around us again.

"Come," Josephine motioned to us. "Come and see what we've found!"

I glanced at Krem as we followed the large Iron Bull through the crowd. We were like little seals, caught in our mother's slipstream and making it easier for us to move. We got to the front of the crowd where I met the Inquisitor's watchful gaze. I gave her a hesitant smile before looking out at the scenery.

At first, I couldn't see anything through the snow. It was falling too heavily and clouding my vision. When it cleared slightly, I gasped. Standing proud and tall was a large building that must have been some sort of castle once. We could tell it was abandoned due to the lack of people surrounding it and that half of it was in a crumbling heap.

But it was large - and it was ours.

I met the Herald's eyes again and she smiled, small wrinkles crinkling the edges of her eyes. She was young, but I wondered how quickly all of this had aged her.


	3. A Chant

Looking at everyone now, it was almost unbelievable that they had gone through so much. They were smiling and chattering loudly as we continued our walk towards the mysterious building. Solas and the Herald were in front of us, his hand going to the small of her back to guide her instinctively. I don't even think he realised he was touching her.

The Bull guided his people behind him, exclaiming loudly that the first thing that should be built is the tavern so he could get drunk and meet 'wenches'. Josephine rolled her eyes at his antics, but I could tell she thought he was funny. Krem followed quietly with Leliana, but excitement shone in both of their eyes. To them, this was a new adventure and they were ready to jump in feet first.

To me, it was a whole new fear. Although I puffed out my chest bravely and walked amongst them - this group of people who treated me fairly - I knew I was not going to have a good time. If I left, I'd be killed. If I stayed and Corypheus attacked, my fellow mages would attack me out of spite. And if somehow we managed to win this war, well, I still wouldn't be trusted.

I could hear Commander Cullen barking out orders to the men behind us, already mobilising his forces to make sure we would all be safe and to properly scope out the area. I could tell by the way he looked at Solas that he didn't quite trust that the elf had found a safe place for us to live. That suspicion interested me. Solas had just saved everyone by seeking this place out yet he was treated poorly for it rather than everyone being grateful. Solas didn't seem to notice however, he was much more interested in the woman by his side as he murmured words for only her to hear while pointing out things.

Ah, young love.

Well, not that young considering Solas was obviously not a teenager.

I glanced back at Cullen to see him watching me with an equally distrustful gaze. I shot him a huge smile which made him quickly avert his gaze. I chuckled to myself just as Bull shook my shoulder, almost shaking my soul from my body with how roughly he did it.

"Whoa, watch it, big boy!"

"Sorry," Bull grinned. "Which room are you going to take?"

"The biggest," I answered automatically.

"That will go to whoever becomes Inquisitor," Josephine reminded me lightly.

I sighed. "What's the point of an Inquisition without an Inquisitor? Are we only half a group then? Should we dub ourselves Inquis?"

Leliana blinked at me for a moment before stifling a small laugh. Josephine looked confused. "Why would we call ourselves Inquis?"

"Never mind!" Bull boomed, dragging us along as we reached the gates. "We need to get in."

That was one issue we hadn't really thought of yet. Was everything locked? Would we try to find rooms to settle for the night only to find that we'd need to beat them down first? This might not be the most rewarding experience of my life to have to smash myself into a room and possibly end up with splinters.

With Bull in charge, a group of the men set about hauling open the gates. Thankfully, the drawbridge was already down so that wasn't a struggle we needed to worry about.

I would have used my magic to open the gates, but I knew it would cause concern. It was best to downplay my power and not have people see it. Regardless of my own opinion, these people had gone through a lot and after seeing their people being murdered by mages, I wasn't willing to show off my skills in front of them. They were suffering and I wouldn't add to it, so I kept my staff attached to my bag and hidden away as much as possible. It was too long to properly hide, but some people might just think it was a dangling strap or a stick to help walk. As long as the tip was covered, people wouldn't recognise it or fear me.

A chant rose up around us as the Bull and other huge comrades pulled open the gates. I admired their strength for a moment. If only I could do that with my body - but these hands don't do hard labour. They're meant to be pretty.

The gate finally creaked open and we all waited with baited breath. What if someone was still living here?

We watched the skies for arrows or any form of weapon that could cover a long distance. When nothing came flying at us, another roar came from the crowd - this one of satisfaction. The Herald gave the Bull a pat on the back and smiled at the others who had helped them enter. I swear, a few of them melted into matching puddles when her eyes met theirs. Leliana joined her at the front and they began walking over.

It was strange to be walking amongst an army and yet none of them were marching. We get these funny little ideas in our head that decide how things must be and when they're not, we're surprised. Either that or Cullen is just a relaxed kind of guy and doesn't force them to walk in a weird way.

"Beds go first to the sick and the elderly," Cullen barked at the gates as everyone walked through. At this rate, he'd be the last to secure a place to stay.

Bull chuckled. "You humans are funny with things like that. In the Qun, everyone is treated like an equal. If you're sick, you can still fight for a bed. If you're old, then that just means you've had more experience and ready to whip some butts into shape." As if to punctuate his point, he slapped Krem on the ass with his weapon.

"Ow!" The man jumped nearly six feet into the air.

"Go find us some kind of tavern or inn."

With a glum look, Krem motioned to some of the other chargers and they took off, looking for whatever Bull sought.

"You can stay with us, if you'd like," Bull offered gruffly. I wondered if sometimes he put on the gruff act to cover the fact that he was actually really kind.

"Thanks," I smiled at him. "I'll find somewhere though."

Bull nodded and slowly walked in the direction his people had disappeared towards. "Offer is always open."

"Dorian!" The Herald called out to me. "I have a question for you."

Unable to reply to Bull, I made my way over to her. "Hi, um, Herald."

She slapped her face, covering a laugh. "I just realised I never told you my name! I'm such an idiot. Here I was, about to ask you for something, and I hadn't even bothered to let you know who I was! My name is Ellana."

"Nice to meet you, Ellana."

She grinned and it was a refreshingly innocent smile. It was amazing to see in someone so young who had seen so much. "I need your help, Dorian. We're looking at the Wardens who have been corrupted by Corypheus and I'm not sure what to do. I don't want them hurt, but at the same time I can't just leave them to do whatever they want."

I frowned, gazing up at the stronghold. "It's a hard path. They're currently doing some bad things. _If_ you manage to pull them from Corypheus, no one will trust them here. You would have to make sure they're separated somehow. A form of 'punishment' that keeps them segregated, but not insulted. Maybe they would have to join our army or face banishment? Therefore, we take the good ones, and the bad ones get lost without us having to dip our hands in blood?"

Solas had wandered over while I was speaking and was giving me a curious look. He was no longer disregarding me and I didn't know whether to be happy or alarmed.

"It's a good idea," he murmured softly to Ellana. "We're not punishers."

"Well, maybe you aren't," I said with a playful wink.

I've never seen another person's face go so pale before. He met my eyes, a cold fury playing in them and I was confused for a moment before shaking my head. I didn't need to worry about what some bitter elf thought of my humour.

"Ellana!" A cry went up from above us. We turned to look at Leliana and a woman with short black hair standing on the stairs that go towards a great hall. Ellana looked puzzled and began climbing the stairs to meet with them. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but they had a huge sword glittering in their hands.

There were just too many people here, I shook my head in despair. I would never learn all their names. Where had this other woman come from?

"I'm not even human," I heard the words caught on the wind that had come from Ellana's mouth. A flash of anger ran through me. People didn't consider me human either, but that didn't stop me from... well, whatever it was they were talking to her about. I glanced over and met Josephine's eyes. She was smiling brightly so I trusted that whatever was happening would be for the best.

The woman with short black hair spoke, her accent strong but elegant. "There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you lead: that must be yours to decide."

I saw a flash of triumph in Solas' eyes as he watched what was happening. Was it because Ellana was from his race? Or was it something else? Did he... like her? I couldn't see someone like Solas being in love with someone like Ellana. It was like night and day. He was so sombre and salty whereas she was quick to smile and make new friends.

Tensing for a moment, I wondered what Ellana's reaction would be. I was worried that she might make it about her race - trying to prove something she didn't need to. Let the Solas' of the world seek acceptance for being an elf. Ellana was beyond that and I hoped she realised it.

"I'll do it because it's right," she said finally, taking the sword from Leliana's hands. I watched Solas' reaction but he turned away as she said that. If it were anyone else I would wonder if they were overcome with emotion, but with Solas, it just made me confused.

"Inquisitor!" The chant began around us. "Inquisitor!"

I looked up at the woman who thrust the sword into the air, a look of exhilaration on her face.

I didn't join in with the chant.


End file.
